thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
TRP: Goro and Roddy (Apologies)
Day 269, Reunion Beach You know this would be a lot easier if Roddy'd picked a fight with... uh... Azriel! Yeah. The tiefling one not Raef's resurrected husband. Roddy didn't like Azriel. Goro though... Goro was encouraging, and sometimes sarcastic, and family. And it was partially Roddy's fault he was sitting around looking glum. (At least not all the way. Amari was still missing, and all.) It hurt. And... maybe Goro wouldn't want to talk right then either. But Roddy had to try. So he went on over, staying in Goro's eyeline so he didn't accidentally sneak up or anything. "Hey! Goro!" Roddy said, painfully chipperly, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Uh. Nice weather? We're having?" He cringed as it came out of his mouth. Great start to an apology, Roddy. LINA Goro let his head drop down, and he sighed. He guessed this was fuckin' happening now, whether he was ready for it or not. Was alright, though. In the light of day, with a reasonably good night's sleep behind him, the prospect of apologizing didn't feel so nerve-wracking. "What do you want, kid?" he said, gently as he could manage. Not looking Roddy in the eye. ABBY Roddy looked down, digging his foot in the sand. "Uh. Well. Look if you don't wanna talk right now I can... I can go. Come back later. But I do wanna come back later," he said hastily, jerking his head up to look at Goro. "If you don't wanna talk now. I mean." LINA "Nah, nah. I mean, yeah. It's fine. Now. Now's good." He put a hand over his face. Idiot. ABBY Okay. Right then. Time to get to it. "I'm sorry," he blurted. "I didn't... I shouldn't have said any of that to you. You were right-- about. Freaking out about my own... well. I was upset and I took it out on you when you were already having a hard time, and I'm sorry and I shouldn't have done that." There. He'd said it. Roddy fidgeted, watching Goro and waiting to see what he'd say. LINA Goro was... kinda fucking stunned. He looked at Roddy, finally, and just blinked a few times. Aw. God, that made him feel even fucking worse. Roddy was trying so damn hard. He'd come such a long way. (Goro tried to brush off the voice in his head--the rather Hansel-ish voice--saying that the same was true of him.) "Um. Hey. It's..." Well, it wasn't fucking fine. Nothing was fine. "I forgive you. Thanks for owning up to it. Saying something. 'Preciate it." And. And? "I'm sorry too, Roddy. I... I shouldn't've... ah." He covered his face again. Yeah, no, that wasn't gonna cut it. Had to keep going. ABBY Roddy waited a few seconds to see if Goro'd continue. When he didn't, Roddy gingerly settled down beside him. It was... good that things were more settled between him and Goro now. And, sounded like Goro was working an apology around as well. It felt... nice. But also like... he shouldn't say anything, till it was finished. So instead, "You know we'll get her back," he said. Mostly to fill the silence but also, he meant it. "I mean she's herself right? Sent back to you and everything. We got Joan and Mishka back from being possessed. And me and the others, we escaped the orcs with no outside help." He tentatively reached over to squeeze Goro's shoulder, ready to pull back if it was a bad time for touching and stuff. "So. Um. I'd say don't worry but really we're all worried. Don't worry... too much?" LINA Goro was quiet for a long time. He rubbed his face and folded his hands to try and keep himself from hiding behind them again. Helped that Roddy was sitting next to him instead of looking at him head on. "I'm sorry I said your mother laid an egg and took off before you hatched," Goro said. "And I'm sorry I called you an idiot, and all that. Really fucking uncalled for. I gotta do better." ABBY Oh thank goodness, he was talking again. And, getting around to finishing the apology too. It helped. "It's okay. Well. Okay I wish you hadn't said that but I wish I hadn't started it so, yeah, forgiveness all around right? We're okay." It was as much to reassure Goro, as it was Roddy. "We're okay." LINA "Yeah. We are." Goro wasn't sure he really believed it, even having talked it out with Hansel. But if there was a problem, it was with him, so there was no sense in alarming Roddy by arguing. He'd get his shit together, one way or another. Maybe. He hoped. ABBY Good. That was settled then. Felt weird to just walk off though-- so Roddy found something else to talk about. "Hey, hey where's your scar?" he asked. "From... you know. Did you get a cool one?" LINA "Huh? Scar from what?" ABBY Roddy fidgeted. Oh now he had to say it didn't he. "You know. The scar. Like--" he pointed at the line carved in his skull. "The... death scar," he whispered. LINA "Oh. That." Right. Goro held out his right hand. He pointed to the very pale, almost white patches now marring the skin on his palm and fingers. "It's, uh. It's where I was holding the wand." ABBY "Oh." That was... kinda simple. "You know I think I'd trade. Scars I mean. If we could." LINA "Yeah," Goro said slowly. "Well, uh. At least you don't have hair. That'd make a big old line through it." ABBY "Oh. You know good point." Roddy traced a finger along it. "I know that some people'd think it's... cool but. I don't like it," he admitted quietly. "Every time I look in the mirror I'm gonna. Well. It's gonna remind me. And I need a new hat now," he grouched. He'd liked that hat. He'd had it for a long time and now it was all ruined. LINA Goro wished he knew what to say. He always felt kinda helpless when people complained about scars, since there wasn't anything that could be done for them, no matter the cause. Scarring meant it was too late. He also didn't fully understand why Roddy was so freaked out by it all. He'd come back, hadn't he? Maybe it... hadn't been so hot, while he'd been out. "Hey, uh. Did you... see anything, when it happened? Glimpse of the afterlife, or anything like that?" ABBY "Oh uh. No. No I didn't." And if that didn't bring up a lot of... ugly thoughts. "You know I never. I never started following a new god really. What do you think would have happened? If... if I hadn't come back." Roddy shifted and picked at the splinters on the log. LINA "Uh. Well." Goro wasn't sure Roddy would find any comfort in the answer, so instead of trying to give it a positive spin he just explained matter-of-factly. "Sometimes you're just reborn. People being born all the time, and shit, there tends to be a lot of bodies available. Sometimes a deity just claims you, though, whether you followed 'em or not. Like Corellon likes to take elves, and..." Well, he wasn't gonna mention a certain motherfucker orc deity. "Dunno if there's a god of tortles. Probably. And there's some gods who watch over bards, like uh, Milil. I dunno if he takes unclaimed souls, though." He shrugged. ABBY "So you don't think I'd just..." Roddy waggled his fingers, "fizzle out?" Though. Having some god he had no clue about grab him too didn't sound... pleasant. LINA "Eh? No. No, I've never heard of anyone just... fizzling out." Hah. If only it were that easy. ABBY Oh. That was kinda reassuring to hear. "Hey what about you?" he asked abruptly, nudging Goro's arm. LINA "What about me?" ABBY "Did you see anything... interesting? With the--" Roddy nudged at Goro's hand this time, the one with the pale mark where the Leech had sat. LINA "Oh." Goro stared at his hand for a moment. "Yeah. I talked to Mask." ABBY "Oh that's-- you what?" Roddy just about fell over- even though he was sitting down. "You did?! Really?!" LINA "Uh. Yeah." Goro started looking around to see if there was anyone else nearby who might come rescue him. He was starting to feel like a circus freak, or something. Oof. That was some analogy his brain jumped to. Better not say that one out loud. ABBY Goro had met his god. That was-- it was-- Roddy didn't know that could happen!! "What was it like? What was he like? What happened?" he demanded, grabbing at Goro's arm. He wanted to know everything!! LINA "Um--I, uh--" Goro closed his eyes, and he swore he could feel himself splitting into two people. The one who knew he shouldn't be an asshole, and the one who just wanted Roddy to stop fucking touching him. He wrenched his arm away a lot more harshly than necessary, like a helpless observer in his own body. He cradled his elbow and blinked at the ground. "Uh. Sorry. Uh. It was... nothing big." ABBY Oh. Roddy had been... maybe a little too energetic there? He tucked his hands into his armpits. "Sorry," he blurted. "I didn't mean to..." Didn't mean to what, exactly? "I'll just--" he scooted to the side a little, where (hopefully) he could watch his... grabby thing a bit better. "Um. Well you don't have to tell me about it if you don't want to." LINA "Nothing much to tell." Goro kept holding his elbow. Seemed like it'd be... rubbing it in, if he relaxed and unfolded now that Roddy had scooted away. "He told me I gotta kill Rexarius. He took my wand." ABBY "Your wand-- the Leech wand?" LINA "Yeah huh." Goro scowled into the distance. God damn it. Still couldn't believe that shit. ABBY Oh well. That was. Huh. Roddy wasn't sure how he felt about that. On the one hand, it'd killed Goro once already (and who-knows what kind of Diva booby-trap was left behind.) On the other... Roddy'd just died, and if Vaala hadn't been there, hadn't been able to cast spells... Well. The wand didn't have as limited a time limit as Revivify did. "Guess we'll just. Have to be a little more careful now, huh?" he said weakly. LINA Goro stared at Roddy for a moment, grinding his teeth a little. "Oh, I'm sorry," he said, "here I thought I was a fucking idiot for using that wand. Now you're kinda making it sound like it might've been useful. Fuckin' imagine that." ABBY Roddy curled in on himself a little. Ah yeah. Goro... had a point there. Roddy was being a bit of a hypocrite. "Sorry," he said. "I just... I don't know. I didn't... I don't know what I was thinking here. Sorry..." LINA "Quit apologizing," Goro snapped. Ah, hell. Wasn't this conversation going great. ABBY Roddy bit down on another 'sorry'. He was doing really good at making Goro mad again. Which was not what he'd wanted to do. Good going, Roddy. Except now he wasn't sure what to say. So he... didn't. Just stared at the ground and kept his mouth shut. LINA God damn it. "Sorry," Goro muttered. Thought about making some excuse for himself, about how he was having a hard time, but it didn't seem like a good enough reason. He also thought about getting up and just walking off. Eh. ABBY Roddy glanced up a little. "We're really good at this apologizing thing aren't we?" LINA Goro snorted. "Fuckin' champs, yeah." He reached a hand over, feeling so awkward it was painful, and gave Roddy a pat on the shell. ABBY Roddy brightened. Yeah they were both being really weird, but Goro wasn't mad mad at Roddy. Just a little irritated. Roddy could deal with that. "Well you know what they say about practice and stuff," he said. "Maybe next time we won't fight so much when trying to make up." LINA "Hah. Yup. Couple'a fast learners like us." Goro fidgeted a second before standing up. "Well, I gotta go... take care of some shit. Nice talking to you, Roddy." ABBY "Oh-- yeah, see you!" Roddy gave a little wave. Probably just wanted some space, really. Which was fine, Roddy was a lot sometimes, he knew that. "I'll be around." This had been good. Roddy'd apologized, Goro'd apologized, and okay they hit a rough spot but hadn't fought again. Dad'd be proud-- and hey, Roddy was too! END Category:Text Roleplay